Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, rotor hub and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
To ensure that wind power remains a viable energy source, efforts have been made to increase energy outputs by modifying the size and capacity of wind turbines. However, as the size of wind turbines increases, so do the respective costs of manufacturing, transporting, and assembly of the wind turbines. Thus, the economic benefits of increased wind turbine sizes must be weighed against these factors. For example, the costs of manufacturing, transporting, and/or assembling a rotor hub for a larger wind turbine may significantly impact the economic advantage of providing such a wind turbine.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wind turbine rotor hub design that may reduce the associated transportation and/or assembly costs of a wind turbine.